Talent
by Honeydew92
Summary: Oneshot ficlet addonto the episode Sonny with a song. Sonny hears a piano song outside the prophouse, what is this enchanting sound?


What a jerk! I can't believe that "original" pop star had to steal my song. Heck, he practically stole my whole dream. Well one of them at least. Singing and songwriting is my guilty pleasure. I like to sit down and just be absorbed in the music. From time to time. Its not like I will ever be so popular musicwise that I can live off of it. Acting is much safer. Relatively at least. I never even thought I would become a real actor anyway, it was all for fun. Maybe there is something to a music career.

But all of that does not matter any more. I preformed my song on my show and they loved me. I can pursue music, I just don't think that right now is the right time.

So that is it, Allison "Sonny" Monroe is hanging up her microphone, and stuffing all her songs into her song pillow once again. Its not like I am the first to do it. I mean, with music it is like an endless thing. Even if I were to start, if I was any good then I would have to never stop. Take for example the Beetles, even today Paul McCartney is giving concerts for his fans because they love him to much to have him stop performing. It is better if I just never start. That way I will never be disappointed when people give me bad reviews, or hate my music. I can still do it for fun anyway, and that is all that counts.

I am walking back to the prop room when I hear this bewitching piano piece. There are no words to it, but it memorizes me. I stand right outside the room, hoping that it isn't that jerk playing the piano. If it was then this is probably stolen. But no, this has way to much heart to be anything that he would play. And this song felt like it spoke right to me. The song had a bittersweet melody to it. It made me feel like I wanted something, something that was forbidden. But as the melody continued there was this theme that kept on pushing through, a theme that suggested it would be alright, and that I would somehow achieve what I wanted. Even if the odds were against me. And then the music stopped.

I was worried. Who ever was in there might know that I was listening in on them, and they might get mad. I stood still right out of sight on the other side of the door when I heard a voice behind me.

"You know, I thought that you were really talented tonight"

I froze. Of all the people it could be, it just had to be him. The jerkthrob that I just loved to hate. But right now I was feeling more of the throb and less of the jerk coming from him. Maybe, just maybe, tonight he would not ruin my accomplished good mood and would be nice to me for once. We do have our moments after all. I turn around slowly until I am facing him. I look into those blue pools that he calls eyes.

"Why thank you Chad."

I didn't want to give him anything to work with. The more I said, the more he could use what I say against me and make me mad. I did not want to get mad.

"So, I suppose you heard me playing right now."

"So , I suppose that I did."

I felt it. There was the thumping in my heart. It got like this when he was around me. It got like this when he was close to me. It got like this when I thought of him as anything other than a jerk. And right now he was being much less than his normal jerky self. And along with that thumping came the tugging at the corners of my mouth. I had a smile plastered onto my face. He has that effect on me. I seem to smile more around him, it is so unnatural.

"Who was that piece by?"

An innocent question, nothing that seemed out of place. I am keeping my cool quite well right now.

"It was an original. I wrote it a few months ago. You know, you are the first person that has heard it."

A chill ran down my spine, it felt like he was moving closer to me, but that may just be my nerves getting to me.

"Oh, well you are pretty talented yourself, huh?"

I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Yeah Sonny, I am."

Okay, seriously. That usually ruins the mood, doing something silly, but not this time. He was definitely moving closer to me now. And closer. Closer. I abruptly turn around, getting my so called "pretty hair" all into his face, and avoiding an awkward moment. Or, maybe I was creating a even more awkward one.

"Yeah, well if that is how you are going to be when I give you a complement, well I won't ever complement you, or you pretty hair again!"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So we are good?"

"We are so good"

This time he stormed off. And as he left, so did the uncomfortable thumping in my chest. Man, why does he have to be such a jerkthrob. I know it was my fault this time, but he was the one overstepping his boundaries. I mean really, at least ask me on a date before you kiss me. Does the man have no respect for women at all? Well it is Chad Dylan Cooper, the man with a head bigger than the state of Texas. He can make me so mad. But he did complement me. I guess I will have to just cut my losses there and call it a day.

A/N- Over the last year or so I have been reading Channy fanfiction almost nightly. So here is my first addition to the stack. For all my old subscribers, no I did not die. I just lost interest in fanfiction for a few years. Long story, message me if you really want to hear it. Fanfiction is such a different site now, at least since I last logged on (I generally read without logging in). Will I write more? Maybe. I have about 10 unfinished stories since the last time I posted anything. Spanning 3 different computers. So the answer is, if I do write anything, it will be what I actually finished. I am sorry if I am OOC, it has been a long time since I have written any prose. A few AP english classes later, and I hope my writing is much better than it was before, so I hope you do decide to review my story.** Disclaimer**, I don't own SWAC. But I did see Demi live once, she is really short. I really hope my writing is better now. I know my plot is a little more sophisticated, unlike most oneshots here, it does not end with a kiss. Also, that is something I learned in the last few years, every sexually tensioned moment does not have to end with a kiss, it can just end sometimes. Last time I wrote on here I was when I left middle school, now left high school, I hope that my next fanfiction spree will not be when I have left college. Yay for AN's as long as the story xD.


End file.
